Fight for Freedom
by teemo-kun
Summary: Natsume meets Matoba once again, and this time the exorcist is determined to not let the boy escape him. This is a continue of AlectheRaven's story i just adopted it read his/her story first to understand this! btw it might be angst not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Teemo: Hello minna I'm continuing a story for Alectheraven called Fight for Freedom. Sorry if I don't write as well its only my 3rd time writing.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything about Natsume Yuujinchou

-Page Break-

"Matoba…. Seiji?" Natsume had repeated after hearing him say his name.

"Yes Takashi-kun do you remember your name?" Matoba asked him. Natsume had stared at him with a confused expression until he finally spoke.

"I-Im Nats-Natsume T-Takashi." He said with unwarily. "Good you remember your name Takashi-kun." Matoba said trying to hold back his smirk.

"You are one of my servants in hunting yokai. You hate yokai because they killed your parent when you were younger and no one believes you can see yokai." Matoba said lying easily to Natsume.

(**Sorry if im not really writing well, im watching sekai ichi hatsukoi while im writing! BTW do not watch unless you're ok with yaoi)**

"S-servant?" Matoba could see Natsume's expression change into uncertainty.

"Hai (1) you we abandoned by all of the people who were supposed to watch you after your parents die. We had found you alone in the forest surrounded by yokai."

"Y-you helped me?" Natsume said trying to remember anything.

"Yes Takashi-kun, you've been here for more than a month but while we were hunting a wolf yokai by the name of Madara, you had fallen down the hill and hit your head causing you to forget everything about us." Matoba said coming up with a sensible lie as he spoke.

"T-thank you Mato…" Matoba had interrupted him by saying, "Call me Seiji, Takashi-kun."

"H-hai Seiji-san." Natsume said hesitantly.

'I can sense he is uneasy about me. I should make sure he doesn't regain his memory. He will be a useful tool.' Matoba thought to himself.

"Takashi-kun when we go to hunt yokai don't trust any humans."

"Why Seiji-san?" Natsume asked confused.

"They are the reason you were alone. Don't trust anyone else but me. A man by the name of Natori Shuuichi is searching for you to take you and force you to work for him."

Natsume's face showed his fear when Matoba was speaking.

"I-I don't want to go with them! P-please don't let them take me!" Natsume pleaded while holding onto Matoba.

-Time skip-

"Shall we go Takashi-kun?" Matoba asked as they got ready to hunt more yokai.

"Hai Seiji-san." Natsume said while having a dagger with a special talisman on it.

"Then let's hunt down the yokai Madara he is one of the reasons you were hurt."

Natsume, Matoba, and his servants had left to the forest to hunt down Madara so no one could stop him from keeping Natsume.

-In the forest- (Madara PoV)

"Where is that brat!" I yelled aloud while searching for Natsume.

I had been searching for him since 3 days ago. That Natori man and his yokai had helped search as well, but we haven't found him yet.

I turned my head when I heard something rustle in the bushes and got ready to attack in my true form.

"Calm down kitty." It was the man who annoyed me to no end, Natori Shuuichi. "We found a strong presence in the forest we might think its Natsume's."

"Fine let's search the forest." I replied back.

(Normal PoV)

"Hiiragi do you sense anyone around us?" Natori asked one of his yokai servants.

"Yes, it is further into the forest but I sense a yokai and a stronger presence as well." She replied.

Natori heard something coming so he grabbed everyone and hid inside a bush to see what was coming.

"Seiji-san is that the yokai we are looking for?" They heard the voice of the boy everyone was looking for, but why wash he with Matoba!?

"NATSUME!" Natori yelled as he jumped out of the bush to grab pull him away from Matoba. He almost grabbed him, but Matoba was faster and pulled Natsume closer. They could all see the fear in his eyes as he watched Natori and Madara come out of the bush.

"Takashi-kun stay back this is the person I was telling you about." Matoba said while making sure Natsume couldn't see his smirk.

"O-ok seiji-san" Natsume replied stepping away from them and getting ready to use the dagger if needed.

"Oi brat why are you with that exorcist!" Madara asked.

Before Natsume could reply Hiiragi had knocked him out by sneaking behind them and took him over to the others.

"Tch go servants get the boy back!" Matoba yelled as his servants attacked.

"Oi Natori get the brat to safety I'll stop these low level yokai." Madara order.

"Hiiragi lets go." Natori said running with Natsume on his back.

-Time skip 10 minutes later-

Madara was panting after defeating every single servant Matoba sent.

"Why did the brat listen to you?" He asked wondering why he seemed scared of them. "What did you do to him!"

"I did nothing, but he won't trust what you say. He knows nothing about his past or anyone." Matoba said while smirking at Madara.

Madara was in shock, 'The brat has amnesia!' he thought to himself. Matoba had left to search for Natsume when Madara wasn't paying attention.

'I have to hurry before the brat wakes up!' Madara thought as he ran to find them.

-end of chapter 1 (7)-

I hope you liked it all the credit is to AlectheRaven for even starting this I only adopted it because I thought it was amazing and it should be continued. Sorry if I didn't make it long or to good but Im not sure on how everyone acts. I just finished Natsume Yuujinchou 2 days ago and watched every episode. Please review and favorite AlectheRaven. SAYONARA!


	2. please read!

Im sorry if that chapter was to short but im trying to space everything im doing. ill update withing the month of January as much as possible most likely 1 every 2 weeks or so. ill try to write more for the next chapters and dont forget to credit AlectheRaven and to follow his/her for starting this.


	3. Chapter 2

Teemo: HELLO MINNA! Im back with another chapter of Fight for Freedom by AlectheRaven. Sorry for not posting for a while I kinda just got over a moment of self-hatred and some minor scars, BUT IM BACK AND SLIGHTLY NORMAL! I might not post to much because I have to do things for school and I'm busy cause it was my birthday a while ago so here is another chapter!

-PAGE BREAK-

Natori PoV

'Natsume what happened to you…' I thougt while watching him sleep.

"Natori what should we do about Natsume after he wakes up." Hiiragi was going to continue before she stopped talking and alerted me of a presence coming.

"Get ready Hiiragi we must protect Natsume." I commanded.

"Hai Natori!"

I waited in the bush with my talisman trap set up. We heard the bushes rustle and something jumped out towards Natsume, but before the thing could my trap had captured it.

"We got it! Wait… FAT PIG NEKO!" I yelled in disbelief. He fell for my trap set up for another yokai.

"OI NATORI LET ME OUT!" The fat pig neko yelled. "Yeah yeah one second fat pig neko!" I yelled back

Normal PoV

"Where is the brat!" Nyanko sensei yelled looking for Natsume.

"Natsume is over in the bushes with Hiiragi watching him." Natori replied. "Hiiragi it's only the cat."

Hiiragi came out of the bush holding Natsume .

"Give me the brat." Nyanko-sensei ordered, but as soon as Hiiragi went to give Natsume to him Natsume woke up.

Seeing random people that weren't Matoba he felt scared.

"Natsume why do you look so scared? Its only me Natori." He said.

Hearing him say Natori made Natsume even more scared so he pushed himself away from Hiiragi and started running.

"DAMMIT THAT MATOBA WASN'T LYING!" Nyanko sensei yelled.

"Hiiragi try to calm Natsume down I'm going to talk to the fat neko ok?" Natori said.

"Of course Natori-san." Was all Hiiragi was before she ran off to find Natsume.

"Now neko tell me what you know." Natori ordered.

"Tch the brat lost his memory and that Matoba has been feeding him lies about us." Was all Nyanko sensei said before running off to find Natsume.

-Natsume's PoV-

I saw them, the people Seiji-san warned me about. I need to find him.

I continued to run through the trees as Hiiragi followed me.

"Natsume-san why are you running?!" Hiiragi yelled still chasing me.

I was about to answer, but I fell down an incline in the mountain making me fall. I braced myself for hitting the ground hard, but I ended up hitting something else… or someone else he should say.

-Normal PoV-

"Seiji-san!" Natsume exclaimed hiding behind him.

"Takashi-kun are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" Matoba said fretting over Natsume.

"Matoba get away from Natsume-san!" Hiiragi said, but as she was going to get him Matoba used a talisman and repelled her.

"Let's go Takashi-kun." Matoba said bringing Natsume into the car waiting for them.

Natsume just followed Matoba, but before he entered the car he saw Natori help Hiiragi up.

Natori could only stare as Natsume left with Matoba.

-End if chapter-

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN I TOOK SO LONG TO ADD A CHAPTER! IM SO SORRY! *hides from the scissors and rocks* I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG IM THE WORST PERSON EVER! IM SORRY MY ONE REVIEWER FOR YOUR SEMPAI TO TAKE SO LONG! IM A HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A SEMPAI AND A PERSON!


End file.
